Mi nombre es
by Quatre de Barton
Summary: una pov de Quatre...


POV DE QUATRE  
  
By Quatre & Loreto W  
  
Mi nombre es:  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner  
  
Mi historia comienza en el año A.C. 180, en las lejanas tierras del norte de la colonia L4 en el reino Winner.  
  
Las colonias aún no estaban establecidas, pero sí sus reinos, estas estaban todavía en la guerra con todas las colonias espaciales y la Tierra. Mi padre ya había establecido sus propias leyes en su reino, como soberano de esta colonia, la cual era descendiente de la antigua Arabia, en la tierra. Mi padre siendo soberano de la colonia, tenia en compañía a cuatro damas, las cuales a ninguna conocí, incluyendo a mi madre, ella fue la única, que quiso casarse formalmente con mi padre, a pesar de que las demás ya tenían un lugar en el reino y que cada una de ellas tenia sus propios hijos, por ello ellas no deseaban casarse con mi padre.  
  
Mi madre murió cuando yo acababa de nacer, aveces pienso que yo fui el culpable de su muerte, pero, ella no sabía el problema que tenía, y prefirió morir antes de que yo perdiera la vida y es en esas ocasiones, que yo mismo me corrijo, puesto que, si no hubiese sido por la valentía de ella, jamás tendría toda esta alegría de ahora y jamás hubiese disfrutado de todo aquello que me sucedió y que me falta por descubrir, a pesar de que mi madre no estuvo a mi lado y mi padre trabajaba demasiado, jamás me sentí solo, pues mis hermanas siempre estuvieron conmigo; poco apoco tuve que despedirme de cada una de ellas, pues se casaban o se iban a otras colonias.  
  
En tan solo 9 años la casa, que tenía como habitantes a 16 mujeres, todas hijas de mi padre con diferentes señoras, solo quedamos mis tres hermanas y yo.  
  
Paso el tiempo, la mansión fue quedando vacía, la guerra supuestamente ya había terminado, las colonias empezaban la paz, claro que, solo era pasajera; porque, aún seguían pensando en realizar el gobierno unitario.  
  
A mis tan solo 13 años comprendí que mi destino era enfrentar aquellas batallas, que pronto se realizarían...  
  
Desde muy pequeño, jamas tuve la oportunidad de hacer amigos, solo vivía en casa, jamas me quejare de eso, pues la verdad siempre he agradecido las ventajas, pues yo me divertía con todas mis hermanas, tenía el tiempo perfecto con mis profesores particulares y mis estudios jamas fueron un problema; mi padre estaba muy orgulloso de tener a un niño en la familia, pues todos sus hijos eran mujeres y yo era la excepción, el único, por esa razón, a mí me sobre protegían, aún mas...  
  
Mi padre pensaba, que por ser el único, yo era quien merecía, el cargo de él, cuando muriera, todo el reino quedaría en manos, de su único heredero e hijo, por esa razón, mi padre mando a que me entrenaran, como próximo rey, era necesario; con esto aprendí, el gran problema que vivía todo el universo entero, fue entonces, cuando conocí al Gundam Sandrock, mi querido Sandrock, que fue creado en mi reino, construido para la operación meteoro que estaba unida con la gran organización de OZ; mi padre jamas estuvo de acuerdo de este entrenamiento con el Gundam, pues él pensaba, que la guerra y todo eso jamas se realizaría, y no deseaba perder a su único heredero de la colonia. Yo siempre pense que esto, seria algo demasiado serio y que además, muy grabe para las colonias espaciales incluyendo a la tierra ...  
  
Por esa razón, jamas desistí de alguna de las instrucciones, de las operaciones que tenia como propósito mi Gundam, nunca antes había desobedecido a las ordenes que deseaba mi padre, pero en esto, lo haría por primera y ultima ves, fue en lo único que lo había desafiado, así que, escape de aquella mansión.  
  
Una ves terminada la enseñanza, me decidí por terminar con la guerra, que estaba, apunto de empezar, junto a fieles seguidores, que al enterarse, salieron en mi encuentro, a pesar de las ordenes de mi padre, estos las desobedecieron y siguieron mi búsqueda, después, los encontré, no, perdón, me encontraron ellos primero, me uní a ellos...Yo había huido de la casa, a la tierra, cual fue mi sorpresa y mi alegría, cuando en ella encontré no solo enemigos sino que también aliados y grandes amigos...  
  
En mi primera guerra, como piloto de Gundam, con tan solo 14 años de edad, mi Gundam Sandrock y yo combatimos a las dinastías de la organización de OZ, en esta logre conocer a alguien, que se volvió muy especial para mí, ahí conocí, a mi Trowa....  
  
En mi transcurso de la colonia a la tierra jamas imaginé, el poder encontrar a otros Gundams y con ello, amigos tan maravillosos como lo son: Mi amigo incondicional Duo, a mi gran compañero, Heero a Wufei y, bueno, a decir verdad, el encontrar el primer amor en la guerra no es fácil, mucho menos con tantos problemas y responsabilidades. A pesar de todo lo encontré, por primera ves sentía ese amor por alguien muy especial, era un sentimiento diferente y primerizo en mi, que jamas antes lo había experimentado, y era en aquella persona, que de principio, yo no parecía caerle muy bien... Fue a mi querido Trowa...  
  
Paso a paso todos nos conocimos, y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Diría que una linda amistad entre todos, comúnmente Duo y yo siempre tratábamos de juntar a todos y a pesar de todos aquellos problemas que pasábamos, en las que combatíamos muy frecuentemente, pues en todo momento, sentíamos cerca a la muerte, (y no lo digo por mi buen amigo Duo) siempre tratábamos de disfrutar, todo lo que el destino nos ponía; mi hermana a pesar de que me amaba y de que me escuchaba, jamas estuvo de acuerdo con que yo me sacrificara por las colonias y mucho menos que arriesgara mi vida, por algo, que entonces, era muy imposible de realizar, para ella era sólo un simple sueño, mientras para nosotros una valiosa misión de la realidad, que ansiábamos tener. Todos teníamos en mente, no solo la palabra paz, sino que la queríamos, acosté, de lo que sea, para hacerla una verdadera realidad ...  
  
Por todo pasamos, mis buenos amigos y yo, por el sentimentalismo, así como el odio. Todos sufrimos las muertes de aquellas personas y seres que arriesgaron sus vidas, para una eterna paz y por esa razón, jamas nos dimos por vencido, nunca nos dio miedo la muerte, pues la verdad, y como lo menciona siempre, mi buen amigo Duo, "nosotros ya estabamos acostumbrados a la muerte y jamas huiríamos de ella, mientras tanto, disfrutemos de lo que podamos"....  
  
Para Heero y Wufei, era complicado el poder sentir algún buen sentimiento... Así también a Trowa, parecía como, si todos aquellos sentimientos que tienen los humanos, se desvanecieran en ellos, Heero era frío, Wufei era muy desconcertante y muy callado, Trowa lo era también, tal ves la razón sea, para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y para no sufrir el daño que tenían en frente....y en el corazón. A pesar de todo, mi buen amigo Duo y yo, nos unimos con los demás y con todas las personas que anhelaban tanto una paz que fuese duradera, restableciendo así la paz de las colonias y de la tierra...  
  
Pasamos adversidades y tempestades, pero al final todos pasamos por una buena paz y con las más hermosas Navidades, pues estas, ya no eran frías; a pesar de que yo sufrí por la muerte de mi querido padre, ya que, él murió por culpa, de la guerra, mi hermana Irea y yo, que por el tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos, vivimos muy felices.  
  
Las personas disfrutaron y lo son aun, muy felices y con ello, nosotros; contando con nuestros queridos Gundams, y que descansen en paz.  
  
Pues después de la guerra viene la paz, pero nuestras vidas continúan. Y con ello nuevos sufrimientos, y para mi, creo que uno de los peores, para empezar; sufrí... por el amor de mi Trowa , tuve que realizar los cargos y los problemas de mi reino; principal mente con Rashid...  
  
Después de un tiempo, todo aquello que nos separaba y que nos preocupaba a Trowa y a mi, todos aquellas diferencias, todos los problemas de su hermana perdida ( la señorita Catherine), se fueron aclarando.  
  
Duo y Heero, esos dos, ni se mencione, a pesar de todo, ellos terminaron quedándose juntos, en un pequeño pero muy cómodo y bonito departamento, el cual no esta muy lejos de aquí. La pobre de la señorita Relena, sufrió muchisimo, por la decisión de Heero, pero, "cuando no ama tu corazón, jamas lo podrás llegar a obligar a amar", eso mismo paso con Trowa, por un tiempo, yo pensaba que a quien, quería era a Wufei, bueno en poco tiempo, descubrí que no era de esa manera, todo fue un malentendido, lo que sucedía, era que Wufei solo lo apreciaba, y mucho. Mientras tanto, tiempo después, el se caso con la señorita Sally. Al término de esto (solo unos meses diría yo), Wufei, resulto ser papá de dos maravillosos niños.  
  
El hermano de Relena, ni se diga, pues este realizo una bonita familia con la señorita Noin.(creo, que si era lo justo), pues todo el tiempo , la señorita Noin, lo seguía, de verdad, que si, se le notaba el interés, que ella le tenía al joven Milleardo.  
  
La señorita Hilde tuvo un precioso bebe de mi gran amigo Duo, (así como el bebe de la señorita Relena con mi amigo Heero). Los cuales, estos dos, actualmente están juntos; diría que por fin se les hizo, creo que a pesar de el carácter duro de Heero, Duo lo pudo cambiar demasiado, pues desde hace mucho que están perdidamente enamorados los dos, tanto el uno por el otro; Duo ama demasiado a su Heero, que a pesar de todos los problemas que comúnmente tenían, este siempre lo termina perdonando se ve a simple vista el amor que se tienen ambos, en tanto los problemas de Heero y Relena pues creo, que se han solucionado ya, pues cada uno ve al niño cada semana. El hijo de Relena, va de visita al departamento de su padre, (Heero) y con la niña de la señorita Hilde y mi buen amigo Duo, pues, se llevan muy bien, como todo hermano, que se lleva con su querida hermana, claro distanciados, pero, aún, cuando se ven, se llevan muy bien. De todas maneras, tienen que serlo, puesto que los dos padres viven en el mismo techo... Y que juntos son una muy bonita y extensa familia...  
  
Mi querida hermana, se mudo de la mansión, pues decía, que ella necesitaba estar al lado de su esposo, quien era un buen empresario de la familia, y por las razones de su trabajo, comúnmente no estaban en un lugar fijo, ellos, sólo venían en la Navidad y en mi cumpleaños o en el cumpleaños de ella, a veces solo nos comunicábamos y la veía, cuando venía de visita a la casa...  
  
En un tiempo muy difícil para Trowa y para mí después de que él y yo.... bueno de que Duo nos....casara...pues.... nuestra relación mejoró con el tiempo y después... Mi hermana...... falleció en un accidente, el avión, en el cual viajaba con su esposo estallo en mil pedazos, para Trowa y para mi , no fue fácil aceptar lo sucedido, la muerte de mi hermana fue muy dolorosa para ambos, pues ella era la que siempre nos había apoyado, y con esta tragedia a Trowa y a mi , nos dejo, con una responsabilidad, en la cual , él y yo , ya la deseábamos tener, ansiábamos con todo nuestro corazón el poder tenerla... esa bendición, que para nosotros, no era muy comúnmente dada, esa responsabilidad satisfactoria del tener un lindo niño, pues era una oportunidad valiosa y muy generosa, por parte de Dios, jamas nos imaginamos que en nuestras manos estuviese la maravillosa misión, de cuidar y amar un hijo...  
  
Pues en nuestro caso era muy raro, pero jamas imposible...  
  
Ahora nuestra familia esta completada, tenemos un lindo niño, quien tiene como nombre. Asafer Winner, es un lindo pequeño, que se unió a nuestras vidas de mi querido Trowa y de la mía y justamente ahora esta en mis brazos y...  
  
- Adelante  
  
- ¡Amor¡ dime, ¿por qué estas sólito aquí ¿Eh? - A ver deja que yo detenga al bebe ¡¡¡bebe¡¡¡ ¡Uy¡....¡Uy¡ Vengase con su papá a ver diga... pa-pá, ¿quien lo quiere?, ¿Quién lo quiere? ¡Eh! ¿Quién lo quiere? di, pa-pá.... ¡¡¡Uy...uy...¡¡¡...jajajaja "que es, lo tanto que hace mi querido Quatre"  
  
- Mm...dime , ¿qué tanto haces? – pregunta Trowa.  
  
- Mm...a no nada, sólo, escribiendo un poco.  
  
- Y ¿qué es lo que escribes?  
  
- Algo.. .y no seas curioso, ¡Trowa¡  
  
- Mmm... está bien, la cena esta servida.... llevaré al bebe a su recamara... ¿Verdad que si nene?? Tú solo di ¡síí!, ¿Quién te quiere?, ¿Quién te quiere?... ¡¡¡Uy!!! ...di ...pa-pa...¿Quién te quiere?...¡Tú papiii!  
  
- Creo que es muy lindo el saber que pronto crecerá y será el nuevo heredero de la familia...  
  
- Quatre no lo espantes, a él aún le falta por crecer. A demás el va ser un buen acróbata como yo mm ¿qué te párese? ¿Eh? Creo que será el mejor de todos los niños...  
  
- Sí, creo que tienes razón Trowa, será el mejor  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que sí!  
  
- Trowa  
  
- Sí, ¿ qué pasa?  
  
- No, nada... enseguida bajo a la mesa, para que cenemos juntos...¿si?  
  
- Claro te espero, entonces, no tardes  
  
- No, no lo haré...te amo... Trowa...  
  
- Yo a ti amor....yo a ti... ¡¡¡te espero eh...no te tardes¡¡¡  
  
- Pienso que, después de todo, el que te espera y te seguirá esperando, seré por siempre yo... mi querido, Trowa.  
  
Ya es el año 1003 A.C.  
  
Amo todo lo que he vivido, y también lo que aún me falta por vivir...  
  
Gracias, padre, madre, hermanas, amigos ...por hacerme lo que soy ahora y gracias a ustedes mi Trowa y mi hijo por la felicidad que me han brindado. Por todo... gracias... los amo...  
  
Esta fue y seguirá siendo mi historia, todo lo que sufrí por fin es recompensado... y la vida que aún me espera...  
  
A mis 24 años, he comprendido, que lo mejor de la vida, no son las recompensas, sino, el esfuerzo y el amor con la cual las recibes...y eso jamas lo olvidare...  
  
Atte : Quatre Raberba de Barton  
  
Esta es toda, y así es mi maravillosa vida de la que ahora, disfruto y disfrutaré siempre en compañía de mis seres queridos. Y aunque ahora Trowa es mi esposo siempre seré y me llamaran así como mi hijo, mí Trowa , mi familia y amigos por mi nombre el cual es...  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner...  
  
Fín...  
  
N/a : nn bueno espero k les guste este ,( como me dijo mi amiga Loreto) POV de Quatre, saben k soy primeriza con esto , y solo e publicado 3 fics con este y bueno , este tmb esta viejo renovado nn bueno a este fic tmb le dio mi amiga Angy y mi linda amiga Loreto la recreo de nuevo y le puso un reacomodo a este . gracias a las dos, por su ayuda, y bueno Carmín aki esta el otro uu espero te guste... y no me digan algo por lo de Duo , se k la idea esta loca, pero bueno eso se me ocurrió Uu ya ni modo espero k un católico no me venga acosar u me valla querer acecinar , bueno no creo k sea para tanto , solo es una idea macabra XX, bueno ni tanto uu en fin ..yo..yo ya no se k decir solo..k gracias a todos ...  
  
Espero les guste... 


End file.
